ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
An Inescapable Fate
is the second episode of the first season of ULTRAMAN. It adapts chapters 3 to 6 of the manga. Summary Wearing a protosuit, Shin is critically injured while saving Shinjiro from Bemular's attack. In desperation, Shinjiro returns to rescue his father. Plot Shin, placing his trust in his son's hidden abilities, flings Shinjiro up to a SSSP helicopter. Shin proceeds to confront Bemular in an epic struggle. Despite his combat experience, the suit's limitations and and his old age eventually hamper Shin's combat abilities, allowing Bemular to gain an upper hand and critically injured him. Meanwhile, the still confused Shinjiro learned more about his father's history with Ultraman from Ide, who had been ordered to keep Shinjiro safe and transport him away. Seeing the boy's frustration over his helplessness, which worsened by the mention of the failing in the system of Shin's protosuit, Ide provides Shinjiro his own Ultraman suit, the one that greatly resembles the Giant of Light himself. Returning to the stadium, Shinjiro arrived in time to prevent Bemular from delivering a final blow on his battered father. Declaring to Bemular that this would be his first time ever wanting to pummel someone into smithereens without holding back, Shinjiro puts on the Ultraman suit and charges, taking his father's place in the fight. Shin is unable to help his son, and but laments over their destiny as the inheritors of Ultraman's genes. The fight between both armored combatants culminates with Bemular focusing a large amount of energy above his palm into a giant sphere, at which Ide used this opportunity to guide Shinjiro to use the Specium Ray via the suit, blasting both the sphere and his opponent. When the smoke clears, Bemular is revealed to survive the attack, though the Specium Ray has evaporated his left arm. Impressed, the mysterious assailant reveals his name and leaves. Shinjiro soon loses consciousness, exhausted by the fight as Ide and SSSP personnel arrived to take both him and his unconscious father for treatment. A while later, Shinjiro awakes in the hospital and is greeted by an Alien Zetton, who reassured him that his father is fine, albeit in critical condition, just Ide enters the room and wanted to told the boy something important... Cast * : , , Josh Hutcherson (English dub) * : , , Fred Tatasciore (English dub) * : , , Brian Palerma (English dub) * : , Matthew Mercer (English dub) Appearances Ultramen *Shin Hayata *Shinjiro Hayata Kaiju and Seijin *Bemular Anime and Manga Differences *The fight scenes are extended. *The way Shin is impaled by Bemular is also changed; in the manga, Bemular used two smaller appendages to stab Shin instead of simply driving his arm through Shin's torso. *Shinjiro descends into battle already wearing the Ultraman suit in the manga. Here, he wears it after landing. *Shinjiro's Specium Ray only blows off Bemular's left arm. In the manga, a good portion of his torso gets eradicated as well. A small part of the helmet is also destroyed, revealing a mouth with sharp teeth. Category:Episodes Category:ULTRAMAN (2019 anime)